Garden
by Disco Prince
Summary: Before the events of Final Fantasy 8: the main characters of 8 spend their days together, learning and growing up into the world they have chosen. The path ahead is full of hardship and adventure that they can face together. I do not own Final Fantasy 8.


I  
**All Tales Have a Beginning**

Upon enrolling in Garden there is usually one thought on a student's mind: The _SeeD_ program, a popular and infamous course that takes many years, basically entails training to become a SeeD mercenary of Garden. Students enrolled in the SeeD program study various things. They train using a weapon of their choice. They learn how to utilize _Para-magic_ (Widely known as simply 'magic') and wield as a weapon. However not all students become SeeDs and end up taking the tests over and over so it is natural that the very best of the best are selected to join its legendary ranks. The mercenaries of SeeD are a force to be reckoned with.

Balamb Garden, an academy that trains cadets for the SeeD program is located beside the town of Balamb. Since there is not a whole lot one can do on the island if you're not a Garden student, it remains free of tourist activity and is a quiet haven for those who live there.

I am Oliver Rider. I'm a sixteen year old SeeD cadet living in the Garden's dorms and I have done so since I was eight years old. I came to Balamb Garden from Trabia with my sister Ophelia Rider; ('Phee' for short) who is a year younger than I. We follow the same discipline and weapon of choice, a modified gunblade. Our weapons are sister models, both able to fire bullets unlike a regular weapon of their class. Though Phee and I are very close, we are just as different. She is considerably more energetic than I am. In her fifteen years she still has not learned to use her 'inside voice'. Despite learning to be soldiers, we live like normal teenagers do, we attend classes (Though many of them have to do with our SeeD program) and socialize with one another and our friends, who mean the world to us. Among these friends is our Galbadian cousin Bazzi Gale, who is a mature boy for his age of seventeen. He is reserved and intelligent, making him a perfect fit to our group of close companions: Quistis Tripe, Zell Dincht and even Squall Leonhart make every day at Balamb Garden a treasured addition to our lives. From the challenges we face to those we have yet to meet and the happiness and adventure we share, no matter what happens to us, we will have each other.

~*~

The sun wasn't necessarily unbearable though it seemed all too happy to shine its blistering heat spitefully upon Balamb Garden. Oliver hadn't ever enjoyed it being too sunny for the prospect of a massive burning orb that drained his energy and sapped his body of consciousness seemed a little demonic. He fortunately found refuge under his favourite large tree. It was old and had many branches that were thick enough to support lots of people, and most likely it had over the many years it lived in Balamb Garden's Quad. Oliver loved the tree that sheltered him as much as he had come to love his new home. Opening his eyes drearily he briefly recalled why he had come to such a secluded place to begin with. He was supposed to be studying but while sitting under the shadow cast by the tree he had dozed off all but unknowingly. This had been a reoccurring event of the past week, and he exhaled bitterly as if to tell himself he was cross with his actions. Nevertheless, Oliver could feel the desire to sleep weighing heavily down upon him, and it was not long before he gave in. He was a light sleeper, and one eye opened reluctantly as a slim shadowy figure plopped itself down beside him.

"Oliver, you better not be sleeping again!" Her voice wasn't harsh or even mean, though in all its femininity he could detect a commanding presence. He knew the voice well, and knew why it had spoken but answering it would be the end of his afternoon nap. Instead of speaking, Oliver opted for a simple resistant groan and to subsequently turn his head in the other direction. He figured he would be heading off to sleep in his dormitory anyways.

"Hey!" She giggled contagiously, and Oliver found his lips curling into a smile. A smile would most certainly give him away, and then the game would be up and Quistis would be the victor yet again. Perseverance held the key.

"I'm..." Oliver started, resuming his previous position, "...Awake... sort of."

"Well you're _supposed _to be studying. You're never going to pass that test if you don't."

"I told you, Quisty I have it under control." Oliver said, rubbing his eyes.

"Open your book!" Quistis barked. To that, Oliver bolted upright and grabbed his textbook with alien speed. He flipped pages furiously until he came to the place where he left off. "See, that wasn't too hard, now was it?"

"Oh, _Ha ha_." Oliver mocked and pointed a finger accusingly at Quistis. "You're the one who should be studying; you've got your SeeD written exams tomorrow!" And he was very correct. Quistis' unsurpassed intellect had allowed her to plough through the SeeD program rapidly and unscathed. She was sixteen and already practically a SeeD. She was a beacon of envy among students, and all the junior classmen looked up to her like a big sister furthermore, all the teachers were fond of her. There was not a single well mannered cadet who did not look up to Quistis Trepe.

"Hey!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "I only want you to be prepared!"

"I know..." Oliver sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

Quistis nodded. "Now tell me. Say you're poisoned, you've been blinded, and you're moving like a snail. What would you do to heal yourself?"

"..." Oliver rubbed his forehead "Remedy?"

"_ESUNA_, you dork!" Quisty said knowingly, "Remedies won't take away magical handicaps like a _slow_ spell. You'd do well to remember that." She waved a finger at Oliver to emphasize the point, and to great success as she nearly had Oliver Rider squirming in defeat.

"_Esuna, esuna_... okay." Oliver said under his breath. Quistis opened her mouth to say something but was cut off...

"HEY!" someone shouted loudly in their direction, causing Oliver to nearly slam his fingers in his text book. "HEY GUYS! THE CAFFETERIA'S GIVING OUT FREE HOT DOGS!" Quistis put a hand on her head and groaned. If there was one thing Quistis Trepe could not stand, it was excessively loud noises. Not only did it prevent her from a successful study period, it found her everywhere she went and distracted her from her tasks. She could not seem to find a legitimate reason for a child to make such a loud noise, and doubted Zell Dincht could even pretend to come up with one either.

"Free!" Zell said as he plopped down unceremoniously beside Quistis. To her obvious horror he had several hot dogs in his arms and his mouth, waving them in front of Quistis and Oliver excitedly like a little boy who had just been brought to the Deling City Zoo for the first time. "Can you believe it?" Oliver, who was still waking up looked at Zell drowsily with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I have one?" he asked politely. Zell looked down at the numerous hot dogs in his arms and sighed before unwillingly parting with one.

"I guess I did grab a bit much..." Zell sighed sadly. "Oh well, can't do much about it now." He continued as he happily resumed eating. Quistis eyed him disbelievingly.

"What are you doing?" Quistis asked quietly,

"Hwut duzzit glooglike?" Zell barely replied, "Ahm eatun."

"Eating doesn't sound like the proper term. Zell, what you're doing is shoveling." Quistis said matter-o-factly, "Do you have any idea how bad those are for you?" Quistis pulled Oliver's calculator from his protective grip and tapped furiously at its keys. "...All those calories times five hot dogs" Staring in disbelief at the small calculator screen her jaw nearly hit the dirt. "Zell!"

"Hwuhnn?" Zell said through a full mouth. "Hey look, it's Squall!" Zell chirped, and sure enough, the brown haired, fur trimmed leather jacket adorned youth walked by carrying a book.

"He's reading?" Quistis shook her head. "Squall!" She called, "Over here!" Squall walked over but did not sit down, it was to be expected, though. Oliver was surprised Squall Leonhart had even regarded them. Tucking the book he carried behind his left leg he glanced inquisitively at the three teens.

"What." He asked, putting a hand on his hip. Looking closer at Zell it was obvious he regretted it, seeing all the hot dogs and sighing "I'm not going to ask" he nearly walked away.

"They're free!" Zell grinned contently.

"That's nice."

"What are you reading?" Quistis asked, snatching the book out of his hands.

"It's a diary." Squall said, snatching it back in a vicious exchange, "That means you can't read it."

"A diary?" Quistis grinned

"That's what I said." Squall replied irritably.

"Please?" Quistis asked "I'll give you one of Zell's hot dogs." Squall eyed the hot dogs and shook his head. It seemed he had lost his appetite from watching Zell devour his food.

"...Whatever." He said boringly.

"What's going on in there?" asked Oliver, nodding towards the Garden "Anything at all?"

"Your sister and your cousin are sparring." Squall said. "I'm going to go now." And with that, he left. The fact that Squall had hardly given an excuse as to why he was leaving reminded Oliver of how strangely static Squall's behaviour was. A good student and trustworthy companion he was, but a polite and understanding friend he was not necessarily.

"I _definitely_ want to see this." Quistis said, getting up, "Come on guys!"

Zell and Oliver got up, and strolled through the park towards Garden's entrance from the Quad. Upon entering the grand hall, they were greeted by some acquaintances. Oliver looked around the hall in wonder to take in the golden hall's brilliance yet again. A seemingly beautiful structure built by the sheer genius of an unknown mind. The fountains splashed water gently into the ponds as small fish and other small sea creatures made their way along the bottom. They took a right and passed the library. Oliver had fallen asleep there many a time while trying to study - It was only recently that he moved out to the tree in the park. However every time he found himself asleep Quistis would wake him up and force him to study. Rounding the corner to the training center they found the corridor utterly packed with students. As Quistis, Oliver and Zell moved past them they came to a ring, the clearing before the massive bulk heads that lead into the grounds and a ring of students. In the center of the ring was a boy with light ash brown hair swinging his six inch claws at his opponent: A girl who had dark brown shoulder length hair with blonde highlights and was wielding a thin bladed gunblade. The clawed boy, Bazzi, performed a front-flip in the air and brought his claws down upon Phee's gunblade, which then dropped unexpectedly.

"WHAT!?" Phee roared in defeat, "That was sooooo unfair!" Bazzi shrugged and smiled as he handed the gunblade to Phee. The crowd applauded and laughed before slowly dispersing. Phee huffed grumpily and sheathed her weapon with a tinge of embarrassment. "Bro!"

"Did you see the whole thing?" Bazzi asked "Whoa, what's with all the hot dogs?" He regarded Zell with a look of appealing curiosity

"Mwuh Mwuhffaduria" Zell managed to say through a full mouth, "Fweeh!" Bazzi, Phee Quistis and Oliver all cast Zell the same confused glance as the PA speakers beeped to begin an announcement.

"_The Free Hot Dog Event is ending in ten minutes. Get em' while you still can!_"

"I'm oh so totally hungry." Phee announced. "I'm gonna check this out."

"I'll go too. Haven't eaten since this morning." Bazzi looked at his watch. "It's one-thirty now... the warning bell will go off in fifteen minutes."

"What about you guys?" Phee looked at Zell, Quistis and Oliver expectedly. Zell shovelled the last of his hot dogs down his throat and burped contently.

"I guess I could fit a few more in there" Zell patted his stomach lovingly and spoke to it. "You alright there, buddy?" He was about to step forward towards Phee, but Quistis grabbed his collar.

"We'll be alright. Zell here has had a few too many." Quistis stated. Phee laughed. "I can't eat them."

"I already had one." Oliver said. "You guys go ahead; we'll get ready for next block."

Phee and Bazzi turned and walked off. Oliver's next class was with Professor Aki, a mean looking man with a funny moustache and scrutinizing eyes hidden behind thick glasses. Oliver, Phee and Quistis had a test on support magic he was obviously not prepared to write with any degree of success. Zell was fortunate to have a spare block which he would probably use as a work out session and though Bazzi and Squall had also shared the same block they had already left to the training center.

"Have you fought T-Rexaur yet?" Bazzi asked, his words spiked with curiosity.

"Not sure." Squall replied. "I still don't have enough sleep spells for a successful battle."

"Nor do I." Bazzi added. "I still think it'd be a good challenge."

"Indeed." Squall slid his Garden ID card through the scanner and the training center doors opened before them and shut behind them.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bazzi yelped in horror as Squall drew his gunblade and looked up at the monstrosity that waited them. As if the beast had known the two cadets had intended to fight it and had agreed to the challenge. The T-Rexaur roared and all manners of creatures gathered around as if to watch the T-Rexuar devour its prey.

"Do you have any sleep spells at all?" Bazzi squeaked as the prehistoric monster's maw dripped with anticipation.

"One." Squall said, as a drop of sweat dribbled down his forehead.

~*~

"I stayed up literally ALL last night studying." Phee bragged, "I'll be able to write this test with my eyes closed."

"Really." Oliver said doubtfully "Well I haven't studied much at all."

"That's an understatement." Quistis giggled. Phee joined in the contagious giggling and they high-fived. Oliver shook his head, confused, and walked to the very back of the classroom at an open terminal.

"Where am I supposed to sit!?" Phee asked loudly. "What the hell!?"

"MISS RIDER!" a voice commanded from the front of the class. It was Professor Aki. "Keep your voice down!"

"Ezek, sorry..." Phee said and cringed at the sight of her terminal's only occupant. The only seat available was a seat next to a rather large and foul scented youth. The large, smelly youth regarded Phee and smiled sickly through a mouth of bad teeth. He patted the stool beside him expectantly causing Oliver and Quistis to erupt into a fit of laughing and hid themselves behind their computer terminals. Phee stuck a tongue out at them and sat down ever so reluctantly.

~*~

"It's going to eat us." Squall said calmly.

"What!?" Bazzi squeaked, "How can you say that without WETTING YOURSELF?"

"I read about this once..." Squall said, digging his gunblade into the dirt in front of him, "If we stand still and remain quiet, the T-Rexaur won't notice us. Its eyes only notice movement." He was right; Tyrannousarus-Rexaurs relied heavily on their powerful sense of smell.

"It's worth a shot, I guess..." Bazzi said.

"Shh!" Squall hissed. A moment of silence passed and the T-Rexaur cocked its draconic head and regarded them stupidly. The other monsters, recognizing there were indeed humans there made an eerie chorus of disgusting noises. They soon turned away, feeling the situation was hopeless and left. The T-Rexaur whined and turned to walk in the opposite direction, but the monster's great tail collided with Squall's side and he was sent flying into a tree. He yelped in pain as the monster whipped around and roared ominously.

"Here we go!" Bazzi yelled, "Blind!" He directed the spell with his palm toward the T-Rexaur. A cloud of dark mist shrouded itself over the dinosaur's head and it thrashed about angrily.

"Sleep." Squall said and an aura of a pinkish orange surrounded the T-Rexaur. It fell to the ground and began to snore heavily.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Bazzi suggested.

"I say we go for it." Squall said, snatching up his gunblade. Bazzi and Squall charged headlong onto the sleeping monster.

~*~

_Oh Hyne.... _Oliver thought. He was somewhere in the middle of the written answering part of the test and was completely stumped. He craned his neck over Quistis' shoulder when he was certain the professor wasn't looking. Quistis noticed him there and stomped on his foot promptly. Oliver wanted to scream but he held it in. He looked at her with a mixed look of guiltiness and confusion. "Sorry!" He whispered.

"What page are you on?" she asked quietly.

"The same one as you..." Oliver whispered back. Quistis looked reluctantly at her paper, then at Oliver's. "Okay... you see here? Where you put down '_regen_?'"

"Oh... yeah?"

"It's '_aura_.'" She giggled. "_Aura_ is a morale boosting spell and _regen_ is a curative spell."

"Damn you're smart Quisty..." Oliver smiled sheepishly.

Quistis grinned back at him. "I know." The two glanced at Phee, who was sitting a few rows up. She looked back with despair in her eyes and pinched her nose in disgust. Quistis and Oliver once again fell victim to a fit of giggles. "I almost feel sorry for her."

"Really? That's strange. I feel that I should, but I don't." Oliver said smiling.

"Now get back to your test!" Quistis snapped.

"Yikes! Yes ma'am!" Oliver said mockingly, and stared down at the evil booklet of puzzling inquiries and multiple choice bubbles that was the standardized support magic test. He sighed and continued writing.


End file.
